


A Simple Favor

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Complete, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, everlark, gadge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Peeta needed a date for his brother’s wedding. His co-worker Katniss was more than willing to play along. Sometimes, simple favors can turn into so much more. A fake dating story done in four parts. Rated E. Definitely NSFW.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Delly Cartwright/Rye Mellark, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	1. The Invite

This was originally on Tumblr after an anon requested a fake dating Everlark. If you’ve read this, welcome back and if not, enjoy.

**A Simple Favor**

_The Invite_

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Peeta gawked at the frilly invitation in his grasp, then at the attached list of activities.

Three days.

Three fucking days of wedding activities to torture him.

“Can we tone down the cursing?” Katniss, his co-worker, sat down at her desk adjacent to his. “This is a place of business.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to go to this.”

Peeta swiveled his chair, tossing the invitation onto Katniss’ desk. It landed smoothly atop her keyboard and she reached to read the perfect calligraphy print announcing the upcoming nuptials of Rye Mellark to Delly Cartwright.

She turned back to Peeta. “Yeah…so?”

“Look who’s the Maid of Honor.”

Katniss looked to the right part of the invitation which listed the wedding party.

Her grey eyes suddenly shot up at him. “Oh, holy fuck! Is that her?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to look at her name and not still see her sucking off my best friend.”

Katniss snorted. “Yeah—that’s not an image even I would likely forget.” She examined the invitation again. “Gawd, even her name is pretty. Madge Undersee.”

“Don’t remind me,” Peeta growled, yanking the invitation from her grasp. “Who plans three days of pre-wedding activities?”

“Your brother and his affianced, apparently.” Katniss gave him a sympathetic smile. “You think she’ll bring him?”

“According to my brother, they’re officially together now.”

Peeta never used to be this bitter.

However, two years ago, that irrevocably changed when he discovered his then-fiancée on her knees and giving his best friend a blowie—on _his_ bed. Madge had wept, of course, telling him that it had just happened.

And Gale…he had begged for Peeta to understand that it wasn’t just sex…that he felt something more for Madge.

How the hell was he supposed to understand that?

Peeta had packed his things and immediately left the apartment that he and his best friend had been living in—let the fucker deal with the astronomical Bay Area rent on his own.

He then accepted a job at Panem Projects, a Brooklyn based start-up created by tech mogul Haymitch Abernathy. The uber-genius had invented an app that allowed you to search for specific non-profits and charities that one may be interested in contributing to.

On Peeta’s first day, he met Katniss Everdeen, who was part of the QA department he was in. She was a supervisor while he was just one of the lowly engineers.

They had been sitting across from one another ever since.

“That sucks.” Katniss sat back, crossing her legs, as she watched him carefully. “Did you want to get wasted after work?”

++++++

It was at their fifth round of shots that the idea came about.

“I can’t go to this.” Peeta held the invitation, now beer-stained and being used as a coaster for their peanut bowl. “It’s basically a three-day Peeta Mellark roast!”

“Yeah, and a wedding,” Katniss replied. She leaned forward, her cheeks warmed from booze. “You know what you need? A date to this God-awful event. Not just any date, a _hot_ date.”

“Here’s the problem, sweetheart,” he replied. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“It doesn’t have to be a real date,” she reasoned. “Find a great-looking chick who’d be willing to spend three days looking like she worships your cock. Isn’t this what those dating apps are for?”

“I don’t want a stranger around my family!” He reached for the beer bottle in front of him—was this even his? “That’s how those Netflix crime specials come about.”

Katniss chuckled. “Okay. Understandable.” She met his glazed stare. “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I said I’ll go with you,” Katniss declared. “I’ll be your hot date.”

Peeta took a long swig. “Uh…no offense Katniss…you’re definitely pretty…but hot?”

“I have been known to dress up once in a while.”

He looked at his friend; her dark hair was in its usual braid and she wore a pair of fitted jeans along with a zip-up with the Panem Projects logo on it—some sort of fiery bird. On her feet were a pair of Converses that had seen better days.

“You’re really know how to make a girl feel desired,” Katniss told him. “I can’t think of _any_ possible reason why Madge would dump you.”

“Hey now! That’s hitting below the belt!”

“Well, you don’t think I can be hot!” she retorted. “Give me your phone!”

Peeta, in fear of his life, pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to the woman.

Katniss picked up the invitation with her free hand and started to type with the other.

“Katniss…Motherfucking…Everdeen…” She handed the phone back to him. “I’ve RSVP’d for you and added myself as your plus one.”

He looked at the browser window and then back at a smirking Katniss.

“You actually wrote ‘Katniss Motherfucking Everdeen’ as my date’s name.” Peeta had to smile. “My mother is going to love that.”

“She’s going to love me,” Katniss assured him. “She and everyone else at this wedding is going to forget who the hell Madge Undersee is after I’m done with them.”

Peeta had to ask. “Why are you doing this?”

“I know how it feels to be taken by surprise.” She was suddenly staring very hard at the dirty bar table they sat at. “Plus, you’re my friend and we take care of each of other.” Her eyes met his, her own looking like she was on the verge of breaking. “Right?”

Peeta reached over and squeezed her hand. “Right.”

++++++

“Okay, so I have prepared a portfolio of myself.” Katniss presented him with a closed folder. “Childhood photos…likes and dislikes…just some general information that a boyfriend should know.”

“34C?” Peeta eyed her doubtfully, briefly flitting to her white button down. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. You bought me a lovely dark green lingerie set for our last anniversary.” Katniss pulled out a piece of paper. “Here is a little questionnaire that I’ve made for you, just for me to know you a little better.”

Peeta skimmed over the questions. Most of them were pretty general; where he was born, his parents’ and his brother’s name as well as their ages, his favorite foods…then—

“Why do you need to know if I’m circumcised?”

“If we have supposedly been together for about six months, shouldn’t we be having sex by now?” she questioned.

“True.” Peeta looked around the room. “Is it okay that we’re using a meeting room for this?”

Katniss shrugged. “The guys in IT use this room to play Pokémon every Friday.”

“Also, when are you going to do something about…” He waved his hand out at today’s outfit: a pair of black slacks, a white button down, and brown loafers. “…that.”

“Don’t you worry your perfect little blond self.” Katniss playfully ruffled his hair. “I didn’t realize that you were so fixated on looks.”

“You were the one who suggested ‘hot’,” he pointed out. “However, my parents, who are generally good people, can sometimes be judgmental. So besides being very smart and extremely accomplished—we’re going to have to show them how great you are on the outside.”

“Peeta, do my looks matter to you?” she suddenly asked. “I mean, do you think that I’m pretty?”

Katniss wasn’t what people would call conventionally beautiful.

Her hair was a single shade of black which could be a bit-frizzy on humid days, and her complexion was sun-kissed with a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. However, Peeta saw deep grey eyes that sparkled when she was particularly excited about something (pushing a new feature on their app, for example) and full rose-colored lips that needed no lipstick.

And when she smiled, everything about her just lit up.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he said truthfully. “I do worry that the people at this wedding won’t see you the way I see you.”

“Then that’s their fucking problem, isn’t it?” Katniss smiled gently. “We just have to make this look real. I think we can do this.” She pushed a pen towards him. “Now, fill your questionnaire out, okay?”

“Alright.” He reached for the pen and his eyes went to her. “Katniss?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

++++++

_Two Weeks Later…_

“Sister—Primrose…24…a nurse in Seattle…Mom…Kate…former teacher…Dad…Marcus…former General in the Army….”

As he waited for Katniss’ Uber to arrive, Peeta went through the flashcards that he and Katniss had created in order to get through the three days leading up to his brother’s wedding.

They had everything from their first date (a Harry Potter trivia night at a bar close to their office) to any distinguishable body marks (him—a scar on his knee from falling off his bike at 12 and her—surprisingly, a scar just above her left butt cheek from a tattoo removal procedure, though she wouldn’t tell him what the tattoo was).

“Peeta?”

He had been so distracted that he didn’t even hear the car pull up.

“Sorry.” He tucked the cards in his back pocket and lifted his eyes to greet her. “Hey… _holy shit_.”

This was not Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss Everdeen didn’t wear her dark hair down in smooth waves that framed a perfect heart-shaped face. She didn’t wear sleeveless black jumpsuits that revealed rich olive skin and plush breasts (she was _definitely_ a 34C).

“You like?”

She did a little twirl for him, graceful despite the stilettos she wore.

And, Katniss definitely didn’t have an ass that made his mouth water.

The unbidden thought of biting into one of those full globes caused his cock to twitch in his now too tight jeans.

“I like.” Peeta gave her a smile. “Maybe a little too much.”

She looked triumphant. “Give you a boner?”

“Fuck yeah,” he replied, a tad breathless.

“Then I’ve done my job.” Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hello boyfriend.”

Her mouth covered his own and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. She teased, nipping at his bottom lip, her tongue skimming his lips before pulling away. Something surged inside him and his tongue invaded her mouth, sweeping in to taste sweetness.

Katniss growled against him, her center pressing into his now definitely hard cock.

Reluctantly—because they had to either breathe or die during the world’s hottest kiss—they pulled apart.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, gasping for breath.

“Because we’re supposed to be in love.” Her chest heaved, her eyes just cooling down from their kiss. “And couples in love kiss like that.”

“I know no couples who kiss like that,” he told her, a smile unexpectedly forming on his lips. “But feel free to kiss me like that whenever you see fit.”

++++++

During their five-hour flight, they went over the wedding itinerary.

“I’ve had a stylist pull looks for us for all the fancier events,” Katniss explained. “Don’t worry, nothing looks like we’re trying too hard. We’ll be more complimentary to one another.”

“What would trying too hard look like?” Peeta asked curiously.

“Well, if your tie matched my dress for example.”

A flight attendant stopped in front of their seats. “What can I get you both?”

Katniss smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He will have…” Her fingers brushed against his ear lobe and he couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure. “…a cup of chamomile tea. I will have a coffee—”

“With milk and two sugars,” he breathed out, trying to smile up at the attendant.

“Thanks baby,” Katniss cooed at him, her hand brushing through his hair affectionately.

The woman quickly fixed their drinks, handing their cups to them one by one.

“Can I just say that you too are extremely adorable?” the flight attendant remarked.

Katniss put a hand to her chest.

“Thank you!” She looked to Peeta; her expression full of affection. “He’s just so easy to love.”

Peeta smiled tightly. “This is my dream girl…” He patted Katniss’ hand. “…right here.”

The flight attendant practically squealed before going to the next seats.

“You really could be a little bit more convincing,” Katniss remarked. “Maybe act like my touch doesn’t repulse you.”

“You don’t!” He shifted towards her. “In fact, it’s really the opposite.”

Katniss rested back against her seat. “Really?” She crossed her arms. “Convince me.”

Peeta unbuckled his seatbelt. Pressing the release button of the armrest, he pushed it up so there was no divider between them.

Katniss waited, obviously interested in what he was up to. He realized that their tray tables covered anything below the waist and his mouth widened in a grin.

“Tell me.” His hand went to her thigh. “What exactly are you wearing under this?” The fabric beneath his palm was smooth and he could feel a full firm thigh. He continued upwards towards the cleft between her thighs. “Are you even wearing underwear?”

Katniss’ arms fell to her side and she swallowed thickly. “I am.”

“And, if my hand found its way between your thighs—” His hand stopped just about an inch from her center and she let out a labored breath. “—if my fingers brushed against this practically non-existent cloth, would I find you wet?”

“Maybe,” she whispered.

Peeta leaned forward, his mouth going to her ear.

“Would you let me put my fingers to your clit? Let me rub you until you came all over this seat?” His pressed his mouth to the spot behind her ear and she shivered. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d happily fill this cabin with the smell of sex if I fingered you into completion—”

“Stop—” Katniss gasped out, her hand covering the hand on her thigh. “I’m convinced.”

“Good.”

Peeta moved his hand away—but not before quickly brushing the tips of his fingers at her center. The feeling of heat had him hard immediately.

“You’re far from repulsive, Katniss.” He met her heated stare. “I’ve always thought that.”

Katniss snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Peeta took her hand, placing it to where his erection demanded to be freed.

“Believe me,” he demanded, and her fingers moved against the rough fabric of his jeans. “This is because of you. Yeah, it’s extremely hot to see you in this get-up, but what makes me hard is that look in your eyes.”

Katniss licked her lips. “What look?”

“That fire,” he told her, his thumb caressing the top of her hand. “That fire in those grey eyes will always get me, if you’re in this black jumpsuit—” Her fingers enclosed along his cock, gripping him firmly. “—or if you’re wearing that ugly zip-up sweater that HR gave you for your work anniversary.”

“Excuse me?” They both jumped at the voice and looked to see the flight attendant. “We’ve just been notified that we’ll be landing a little sooner than we announced. So, if you could finish your drinks in the next few minutes—”

“Of course,” Katniss said quickly, her free hand reaching for her cup. “We’ll be done soon.”

The woman gave them a smile and moved on to the next row.

Katniss sat back, the hand on him quickly disappearing.

“You’re going to be more problematic than I thought,” she said, her eyes dark.

“Trust me.” Peeta let out a breath. “The feeling is mutual.”

++++++

“I never asked, but you and Rye are pretty close, right?”

Peeta nodded, pushing the cart with their luggage down the corridor as they left baggage claim.

“We’re probably just as close as you and Prim are,” he told her. “And Delly is great. Horrendous taste in friends, but she’s really a sweet person.”

“Do you suspect that Rye will see through all of this?” Katniss questioned.

Peeta shook his head. “We’ve done our research.” He stopped, reaching for her hand. “I also always thought that you and I had great chemistry…in the workplace. I think it transfers easily into whatever we’re trying to pull off.”

Katniss smiled. “I feel the exact same way.”

“Peeta!”

They turned to see a couple, running toward them excitedly.

Rye rushed over, pulling him into a tight hug and practically lifting him off the ground. His brother was a broad fellow; muscular from years of playing football throughout high school and college. However, Rye was as gentle as they came when it came to his younger brother and the lovely woman that he would soon be marrying.

“I’ve missed you, little brother!” Rye said affectionately. “Welcome home!”

They drew apart, just as Delly pulled away from hugging Katniss.

He reached over to quickly kiss Delly on the cheek. “Hello soon-to-be big sister.”

“Hello, my sweet little brother,” Delly greeted in return.

“Rye, Delly—” Katniss beamed at him and his heart leapt at the affectionate gesture. Taking her hand, he presented her proudly to the couple. “—this lovely woman is my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen.”

Delly grinned at his expression. “I can already tell that she’s going to be a perfect addition to our family.”

Rye took Katniss’ hand, leaning and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I welcome anyone who makes my baby brother smile this brightly,” he told her. “Welcome to San Francisco. Have you ever been here?”

Katniss shook her head. “This is my first time. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Delly glowed in excitement. “I can’t wait for all the festivities—” She whipped around to her fiancé. “—and for us to be married, of course!” They all chuckled at her exuberance.

Rye led them out into where the town cars were stationed; a man in a black suit immediately took the cart and headed to the trunk of the black Sedan in front of them.

“A driver?” Peeta asked.

“Mom and Dad insisted,” Rye responded with a grimace. “You know them.”

They all slid into the wide back seats, Rye closing the door behind him.

Delly immediately pounced. “So, how did you two meet?”

“We’ve been working together for the last two years at Panem Projects,” Katniss told her easily. “I’ve always liked Peeta and we became friends right away.”

“However, a little over six months ago, I finally got the balls to ask her out on an actual date,” Peeta finished for her. His hand found hers, their fingers entwining easily, and he met Katniss’ eyes. “And, wonderful woman that she was, she accepted. We’ve been together ever since.”

“I love it,” Delly said sincerely. “And you look so beautiful together. The children are going to be gorgeous.”

Rye smiled affectionately at his fiancée. “Don’t scare Katniss off, love.”

“I don’t know,” Katniss said, eyeing Peeta playfully. Her free hand reached to push his hair away from his face. “I’ve always loved blue-eyed children.”

“And, the children would look particularly lovely if they had Katniss’ hair,” he added, his hand reaching to the tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

How did he never notice what was in front of him?

“Oh man,” Rye said, looking between them. He smirked at his brother. “You are so fucked.”

++++++

“It’s so wonderful to have you here, Katniss,” his mother said. “We’ve never had Peeta bring a girl home. You know, except for Mad—" She waved her hand, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, you are most welcome.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Mellark,” Katniss replied graciously.

“Call me Janice, my dear.”

Behind her, Peeta followed along with his father carrying their bags up the stairs.

“She seems like a lovely girl,” his father told him.

“I care for her a great deal,” Peeta said as he watched his mother and Katniss chat easily. “I don’t know how I even got her.”

“Trust me, son.” He gave Peeta an affectionate smile. “I think she feels the same way. I can tell just by the way she keeps looking over for you—like she can’t believe that you’re together.”

They stopped at the door to his childhood room.

“Well, we put some extra towels in your bedroom,” his mother told them. “And, Mags—” Peeta had introduced Katniss to the head of the household when they first entered his childhood home. “—made sure that fresh sheets have been put on the bed and she’s aired out the room as well.”

“Okay, but where will Katniss be staying?” he asked.

“We’re not so old to not know that you aren’t sleeping together,” his mother said. “So, we just set up your room for the both of you.”

“That’s perfect,” Katniss told his parents. She looked to him boldly. “Show me your room. I’m dying to see those little league trophies of yours.”

“We know that you must be exhausted,” his father told them. “So, we’ll just have dinner sent up and we can rendezvous for brunch tomorrow in the main dining room.”

“Thank you, Marshall,” Katniss said as Peeta opened the door for them. “Thank you as well, Janice.”

“Of course, dear.” His mother gave them a jaunty wink. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Entering the room, Peeta placed their bags at the end of his bed.

“What kind of life did you leave when you came to work at Panem Projects?” Katniss stared up at the high ceiling of the room, her eyes traveling to the four-post bed, and then to the floor-to-ceiling windows. She went to one immediately. “Oh my God! You can see everything from up here!”

“A house on Twin Peaks affords that kind of view. However, it’s not so great on foggy days,” he told her, watching as she examined every bit of his room from the bathroom (“A clawfoot tub!”) to the walk-in closet (This is practically the size of my studio!).

Taking off her shoes, Katniss leapt onto his bed. “Holy shit! This is heavenly!”

Peeta went to her, toeing off his own shoes before joining her.

They laid side by side, hands immediately reaching for one another.

He turned to her. “Did I ever say thank you for being here?”

“It’s all worth it to stay in this sweet room,” Katniss replied, her grey eyes dancing.

“So, you’re just here for the room?”

She smirked. “Well, I did also find out that you have a huge cock—so that’s a bonus.”

“Katniss!” Her laughter filled the room and his stomach tumbled in pleasure hearing it. He suddenly flipped, his chest over hers and the giggles fell from her lips. Peeta stared down at her, her grey eyes suddenly darkening as he examined her. “You’re something special.”

“I’m nothing.” Her chest rose and Katniss let out a shaky breath. “I just want to be here for you.”

“I want to kiss you,” he suddenly said, his hand reaching to trace her jawline. “Would you allow it?”

“Are you doing it because you want to thank me?” she asked tightly. “Or because you want to explore what is obviously between us?”

“Both, I think.” Peeta had never felt this exhilarated or this flustered by someone. Just a touch from Katniss and he was in a whirlwind, happy to be caught in it. “I just think you deserve someone less broken than I am.”

“We’re both broken.” Her hand reached for the nape of his neck, drawing him down until their lips were brushing. “I don’t know if we can fix that, but we can help each other mend.” She smiled against him. “Let’s see where this weekend takes us, and we can go from there. For now, I’m allowing you to kiss me. So, make it a good one.”

Peeta dipped his mouth into hers, sampling just a bit, and it was like he could breathe again. Immediately, his lips sought hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and swirling against her own. Katniss moaned and his heart rose in triumph as she pressed herself to him eagerly.

His hand reached to cradle her head, his fingers entwining in soft waves and he plunged into her mouth once more, exploring her in their kiss.

Katniss ripped her mouth off his, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“Fuck!” Her eyes were frenzied. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

He grinned. “I’m just exploring.”

Despite his attempt to remain cool, his own heart raced; the feel of her mouth…and her tongue undoing him.

This wasn’t the plan, but it felt right.

“This whole game we’re playing,” she said, her eyes full of hunger. “I’m going to crash and burn, aren’t I?”

“If you burn—” Peeta kissed her tenderly. “—then I burn with you.”

* * *

See last part for notes.


	2. The Welcome Party

**A Simple Favor**

_The Welcome Party_

Peeta knocked on the bathroom door.

“Katniss, you alright in there?”

When he didn’t hear a response, he carefully opened the door and peeked in, smiling in relief at the sight before him.

Katniss laid back in the tub, hair piled in a high bun and her eyes closed in contentment. Steam rose from the water making her olive skin glisten and he couldn’t help but glance just below the water line where the tops of her breasts peeked out.

At his gentle cough, her eyes opened, and Katniss sat up, her chest now fully exposed to his admiring eyes. She had a beautiful rack, perfectly tear-dropped, her nipples dark pink and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting them.

“Just checking in on you,” he told her. “Mom is expecting us down in an hour.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be ready,” Katniss assured him. “Your suit is already hung up, along with my dress.” She peered at him for a moment. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“ _They’ll_ be there.”

She nodded sagely.

“Well, that’s why I’m here, right?” Peeta nodded, leaning back against the bathroom counter. Katniss swam smoothly to where he stood, her arms resting against the tub and her chin propped on her hands. “We’re going to show them how much better you’re doing without them.”

He sighed. “I know it’s going to be hard to see Madge. But it’s going to be even harder to see Gale.”

“Will you tell me about him?” Katniss asked.

“We were friends since we were kids,” he explained. “Went to the same schools, played on the same baseball team, and were in the same fraternity. He was like a second brother.”

“Did you ever get any indication that he might have had a thing for Madge?”

Peeta searched his memories before settling on one particular thing that had bothered him during his time with his former fiancée.

“Gale never wanted to be around her,” Peeta recalled. “When we first started dating, he seemed…resentful. Like he didn’t like her. I thought it was because I was spending so much time with her when we first started dating. Maybe that wasn’t the case.”

“Perhaps, Gale was already fighting his attraction to her,” Katniss mused. She met his eyes, her grey eyes hard. “It was fucked up, though—that he didn’t say anything…that she didn’t. However, in some way, I expected her to be a coward about it. Madge probably orchestrated getting caught.”

“And why would you say that?”

“Because guys, not all guys, will follow where the pussy is available, women are the planners. We can be vindictive and shallow when it comes to getting what we want.”

“You’re so tough on your own sex,” he replied.

“I just say what I believe.” Katniss quieted for a moment. “Women, however, we love people even when we shouldn’t…even if they treat us badly…but we do it unrepentantly in the hope that we’ll have someone who will love us that way in return. That’s the good thing about us.”

“I think you’ve been reading _Persuasion_ ,” he replied with a smile. “I never pegged you as a romantic.”

“Would you peg me as someone who wants you come over here and kiss me?”

Peeta was already crossing over and kneeling before her. His mouth covered hers in a breath and Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck, melding into him. His shirt was soaked, her nipples pressing into his chest and he groaned at the stimuli.

“Fuck, I have to get ready for this stupid party, but all I want to do is to touch you for the rest of the unforeseen future.”

Katniss laughed, sliding down his body. “All you have to do is throw your tux on.” Her fingers deftly went to his jeans, unbuttoning him and sliding his zipper down easily. “However, you still look a little tense.”

Peeta watched as she pulled him out, wrapping her fingers around his length.

“Even better than I imagined,” Katniss mused, her hand moving along him.

Her mouth went to the head of his cock, and the white-hot sensation shot up his spine. His knees buckled and he grabbed onto the ledge of the tub to keep himself from falling over and joining her in the tepid water.

His other hand went to the back of her head, his fingers massaging her scalp, and Katniss hummed along him.

He blew a breath at the sensation. “You’re too good at this.”

Katniss pulled away, grey eyes hazy with desire.

“Peeta, fuck my mouth.”

His dick twitched at her words and his hand suddenly tugged at locks in his grasp.

“Katniss, don’t say things like that unless you know what you’re getting into,” he warned harshly.

“I know what I want.” She stared up at him, a hungry light making them glow. “Once in a while, even someone like me likes to give up control.”

Peeta was mum on his sexual experience and there were reasons. Most of them being that he was somewhat embarrassed by the things got him off. Overall, his personality was easy going, maybe a little too much at times.

It would be a surprise to many that his turn-ons were all about control.

He took down her hair, fisting it, “I’m not going to be gentle.”

“I don’t expect you to be.” She kissed the tip of him. “Please Peeta.”

Something snapped and he reared her head back before plundering into her mouth. Her mouth was hot…wet and she rounded her lips, fitting it along his length.

“Fuck, is your cunt this tight too?”

Katniss looked up at him, hands on the ledge on the tub to keep herself upright.

Then, she winked at him.

He lost sense of time, pumping into her willing mouth, hissing everything he wanted to do to her into heated air. His gaze remained on her all the while and Peeta could see that she was turned on, her nipples tight, the glistening between her thighs clearly not from the water.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, and her hand went quickly between her legs, fingers disappearing between her folds quickly…roughly, thumb pressed into her clit. “You look so beautiful just like this.”

Her eyes suddenly rolled back as she arched sharply into her climax, her wail vibrating around his cock.

“Fuck!” His release imminent at the sight of her. “I’m coming…where—"

She answered for him, hollowing her cheeks and sucking as he pumped his release into her mouth.

Legs giving way, Peeta fell to his knees.

He rested his forehead to the cool porcelain of the tub, letting his breath slow down.

Her hand went to his head, gently pushing his hair back. “You better go.”

Peeta lifted himself and she smiled softly at him.

“I’ll distract my parents and give you a little more time,” he told her.

Katniss smiled affectionately, cheeks rosy and eyes shining. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Shakily, Peeta stood and walked away from the vision of her, sated and wet.

Suddenly, this party didn’t seem like such a trial.

++++++

The Mellarks gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Peeta’s mother was all about grand entrances and her plan was for all of them to enter behind the bride and groom.

Currently, she was adjusting his father’s bowtie. His father gazed tenderly at his wife, leaning to whisper into her ear and earning a giggle. Rye was trying to fix his cowlick, though it seemed in vain while Delly chatted with her parents. His future sister-in-law looked quite angelic in her icy-white gown, her straight blond hair split down the middle and flowing down her back.

“Where’s Katniss?” Rye asked.

“I gave her a few more minutes,” Peeta explained. “I bugged her during her bath, so it’s my fault we’re waiting.”

His brother suddenly whistled under his breath. “Looks like those extra few minutes were well worth it.”

Peeta turned, his breath catching as Katniss descended the stairs. She met his eyes and winked, showing off a perfect cat-eye.

Her sleeved gown was a fiery orange red with a nude underlay, the color coming from the conveniently placed beading covering the appropriate body parts. The ivy pattern of the beads made it look as if the gown was alive and as Katniss moved towards him, the beads glistened looking like ivy blowing in the wind.

Her hair was down in smooth waves, one side tucked back by bobby pins. Her makeup was simple but effective; only eyeliner, some powder to give her a glow, and nude lip gloss.

“Wow,” Peeta whispered, his heart literally skipping a beat.

It was like he was in a damn rom-com, the way he was panting over her.

Katniss grinned, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

“I can’t wait for you to take this off of me,” she told him. “The skirt weighs a ton!”

Peeta guffawed, his mouth brushing over hers quickly.

“If you insist.” He took her hand. “But really—you look beautiful.”

Delly rushed over excitedly. “My God! That dress was made for you!”

“A friend of mine actually designed it,” she explained. “I’d be happy to give you Cinna’s business card.”

Delly nodded in agreement, taking Katniss and introducing Peeta’s date to her parents.

“You did good, Peeta.” He turned to find his mother at his side. “She’s a lovely woman. Quite smart and charismatic.”

He grinned proudly. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

“Have you told her how you feel?” his mother asked carefully.

Peeta shook his head. “She’s way too good for me.”

“I don’t think she believes that.” His mother leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know past experiences have made you feel…less, but don’t let that sour what could be a great love for you.”

Peeta took his mother’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ll think about it.”

Katniss joined him, smiling at his mother. “You look beautiful, Janice.”

“Thank you, Katniss.” Peeta’s mother said, looking over the couple, her blue eyes misting. “You look perfect together.”

She walked away quickly, joining her husband’s side.

Everyone filed together, Rye and Delly at the head of line.

Peeta held his arm out to Katniss. “Ready?”

“This seems very surreal,” she replied as she took his arms. “Last week, we were just eating potato skins at the bar.”

“Sorry, there will be no potato skins here,” he said, and Katniss pouted. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

They stepped out into the backyard of the Mellark residence, descending the stone steps along with the rest of the family; the big band playing ‘ _The Way You Look Tonight’_ as the crowd clapped heartily.

Peeta’s eyes traveled through the crowd, his body stiffening as he caught a pair of slate eyes watching them join the party.

Katniss noticed immediately and leaned over, her lips brushing his ear. “Do you see them?”

“To the left,” he told her tightly. Katniss had seen pictures of Gale and Madge as he had shown her some old photos packed underneath his bed last night. “She’s standing next to him.”

His eyes shifted to look at the pair of steel blue eyes clinging to his former friend.

Katniss smiled out at the crowd as they joined the rest of the family on the white-top dance floor. Over brunch that morning, Peeta’s mother had told them that they were expected to start the dancing along with the rest of the family.

He had given Katniss an impromptu dance lesson which ended up with them waltzing to Billy Joel’s ‘ _We Didn’t Start The Fire_.’ She thanked him thoroughly for the lesson later in their room, her mouth suctioned to his neck as she jacked him off until he came all over his bedspread.

He could only imagine what the housekeeping staff would think.

“Do you remember anything I’ve taught you?” he teased as he whirled her to stand in front of him.

“Sorry, I was too distracted by the thought of you giving me a pearl necklace later,” she replied as his arm encircled her slender waist and their hands joined.

Peeta groaned as they began to move. “Holy fuck, Katniss. The mouth on you.”

“You enjoyed my mouth a little over an hour ago, so you shouldn’t complain,” Katniss retorted. She laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m having a lot of fun here with you. Not just the sexual stuff, but the regular stuff, too. Your family is great, too. Actually, I feel bad for lying to them.”

Peeta took a deep breath before responding, “And what if it became something real?”

Her head lifted and Katniss met his nervous gaze. “What are you saying?”

“I know neither of us intended things to go this way,” he started anxiously. “And we’re both utter shit when it comes to relationships, but what if we gave it a go?”

“I don’t know how to be a real girlfriend,” she told him. “I don’t want to mess it up…not with you.”

“As you well know, I haven’t had the best record when it comes to relationships.” He leaned close, his forehead pressing to hers. “But I would try to be perfect for you.”

“Peeta, I don’t want perfect. I want you.”

Katniss kissed him fully, her tongue caressing his thoroughly and his hands reached to cup her face.

He laughed roughly as the pulled apart, both breathless. It was crazy how much he wanted her, not just for the amazing kisses and caresses, but for the rest; the talks and laughter and whatever else came next.

“You really know how to flatter a man.” His lips feathered over hers. “Let’s talk about it when we’re not trying to show up my ex and former best friend.”

“Can we still do all the other stuff?” she asked, her gaze playful.

Peeta grinned. “Oh, hell yeah.”

Taking her in his arms, Peeta twirled her around the dance floor, her laughter lifting him to the night sky.

++++++

“Did you want some champagne?”

Peeta touched the small of her back, and Katniss excused herself from the conversation with Delly’s parents to give him a smile.

“Sure.” Her hand went to caress his wrist and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before going back to her chat. “Hurry back, sweetheart.”

Peeta smiled to himself as he went to the bar, ordering the champagne. Would it be wrong to sweep Katniss away for a quick few minutes alone?

The hor d’oeuvres had been served; Rye and Delly had thanked everyone for coming and celebrating their upcoming nuptials and he had introduced several people to his gorgeous girlfriend.

He was done sharing her.

The bartender handed Peeta his glasses and he turned to head back to Katniss.

“Peeta…hi.”

Gale stood in front of him nervously.

Peeta was surprised to find him sans Madge.

The two years apart looked rough on Gale; there was a time when everyone could say that he was a man confident in himself. However, the person in front of Peeta looked…timid, a former shell of the man Peeta considered his best friend.

“Gale,” Peeta greeted coolly. “I almost forgot that you were here.”

He placed his glasses back on the bar before turning to the man.

His former friend smiled brittlely.

“Well, I’m just here because Madge has her maid of honor duties.” Gale dug his hands into his pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great,” he replied easily. His eyes went to Katniss, just a few feet away, as she shared a laugh with his mother and the Cartwrights. “More than great.”

Gale followed his gaze. “I saw. She’s pretty,” he offered.

“Not to mention intelligent and accomplished.” Peeta met his eyes, fire rising in his belly. “You can’t have her.”

The blood drained from Gale’s face. “I wasn’t trying…I mean I’m—”

“Sorry, I left you. Delly wanted to make sure that tomorrow’s game was all set.” The blonde placed a hand on Gale’s shoulder. “Did you get my drink?”

Madge Undersee always knew how to make an entrance.

Her eyes widened briefly as she saw him. “Hello Peeta.”

He swallowed harshly. “Madge.”

“Peeta, we’ve known each other for years and this is how you greet me?”

Madge stepped forward, her arms reaching out—

“I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t bother greeting the woman who sucked my best friend’s dick on my bed.”

Katniss was suddenly at his side, pressing into him, her grey eyes intent on her target.

“Excuse me?” Madge fumed.

“Let’s stop with the niceties,” Katniss continued, her tone firm but steely. “You can’t come here and pretend that everything is completely normal or okay. Because you know what? It wasn’t. It was fucked up. The only kind of greeting Peeta should be getting is an apology.”

“You don’t even know me!” Peeta’s ex screeched. “Or the whole story—"

“I don’t need to know you.” Katniss stepped forward, eyes full of fire and Madge quickly stepped back. “But I know Peeta. I know a man who is fierce and loyal. He’s my best friend and he’s just…more. Maybe everything to me”

This woman was a warrior; his chest was filled with pride…and love? Was this what it was like to really fall in love? To feel complete devotion to one person? To be confident that they would protect you?

Peeta trusted Katniss wholeheartedly. She had never steered him wrong, always told him the truth, even if it hurt. However, she always did it because she wanted more for him.

“Katniss.” His hand entwined in hers while his other reached to her heated face. “We’re done here.” Peeta looked to the couple in front of them, nodding briefly at Gale and avoided Madge’s angry stare. “Have a good evening.”

Together, they hurried away, his arm wrapping around Katniss’ waist.

“You know I wasn’t done with them,” Katniss told him, a smirk on her glossed mouth. “I didn’t even get to tell Madge about the magnificent things your mouth does.”

“Well, you can tell her about those things…” His lips went to her ear. “…or I can actually do them.” He sucked against the curve of her neck and Katniss almost tripped on the steps leading up to the house. “We’ve done our duty, Katniss. I think it’s time to go upstairs, right?”

Katniss nodded eagerly. “Yes…upstairs.”

++++++

The house was silent, the party being diverted to the backyard, and they grinned at one another before racing up the stairs to the bedrooms. Katniss’ train hampered her speed, but she determinedly lifted her skirt to sprint the last few steps.

They flew down the hallway, reaching his bedroom door, and Peeta ripped open the knob. Katniss rushed in first and he slammed the door close, making sure that it was locked. He took his jacket off, tossing it on the bed before undoing his tie; a dark grey that matched the hue of Katniss’s eyes.

Katniss stood in front of the window and he quietly joined her. The city was laid out before them. Just below was the backyard, the party still in full swing.

“Did you have fun?” he whispered into her bare shoulder.

Katniss shivered, but remained impassive.

“I enjoyed it,” she responded simply. “It doesn’t beat potato skins and board games at the bar.”

Resting back against him, Katniss looked out at the crowd. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“Thank you for defending me,” he said. “Not everyone would do that for their pseudo-boyfriend.”

“You’re my friend above all.” Katniss turned to meet his eyes and he couldn’t help but cover her mouth with his own, tasting wine and the sweetness of her gloss. They pulled apart; cheeks pressed together in quiet contentment. “Of course, I was going to defend you.”

“I thought you said I was everything.” His hands drifted to the back of her dress, reaching for the zipper. “May I?”

“Please.”

Peeta followed the track as he drew the zipper down; inch by inch, her perfect skin revealed to his eager eyes. In the darkness of the room, the light of the moon glowed luminescent on her until he reached the end of the seam.

Moving the fabric off her shoulders for her, Katniss took over by sliding the sleeves off and the dress floated to the ground in a fiery waterfall. She stepped out of it, moving closer to the window, her palm pressing into the glass.

“Do you usually not wear underwear with your dresses?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“No, but all the beads on this one were placed strategically to hide my goodies,” she explained. “Also, Cinna put in a bra for me.”

“And you aren’t wearing panties…?”

“Because no one was going to be looking under there…except for you.” Katniss turned to him, backlit by the light of the moon. “Now what should we do for the rest of the night?”

Peeta undid the cuffs of his shirt, eyes still on her, as he pushed his sleeves up. “Hands on the window.”

Katniss inhaled sharply at his request, but turned around, heels and all, following his instructions.

He was by her side in seconds, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You’re one amazing warrior woman, Katniss Everdeen,” he said affectionately. His free hand traveled down, fingers dipping into the cleft of her cunt, and finding her soaked. “And, you’re drenched.”

Katniss moaned, palms pressed into the glass, the heat emanating from her causing it to fog.

It came in a whimper. “Please…”

His other hand found its way to her breast, palming it roughly as his thumb flicked her rosy nipple. It hardened against the pad of his thumb and quickly he licked his fingers before teasing it into a stiff peak.

“What do you want, Katniss?” Peeta asked. “I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

“I want…” She steeled her breath. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers. I want you to press me against this window as you do and I want to feel you dick behind me, right along my ass.”

He nipped at your shoulder. “Are you into anal?”

“Never tried it, but I can say that the possibility of it does something to me.” Katniss turned to him, eyes smoky. “That at any moment, you could just lose control, take your dick out and just fuck me, in my ass or in my pussy, right here and now.”

“Shit, that’s hot.” Peeta sought her cunt once more, moving them close enough that Katniss’ nipples came into to contact with the cool glass. She hissed at the sensation, just as his middle finger entered her cunt. “How many can you take?”

“Three of my own… _ahh_!” His thumb was on her clit, mimicking the moments that she had done while finger-fucking herself during their tub time. “Your fingers are longer so you could maybe get in more.” He inserted another finger into her, both eagerly pulled into her hungry cunt as he continued to pump. “Fuck… _yes_ …”

Her cheek pressed into the glass and Peeta leaned into her.

“Do you like the thought of someone looking up and seeing you expose and greedy for my fingers?” he questioned.

Katniss nodded as he continued to penetrate her sodden entrance. “Yes…more—FUCK!”

He pushed three fingers into her, and she raised herself on her toes before plunging onto his digits.

“Shit, you looked amazing like this…” His cock was begging to be let out and he quickly undid his zipper, pulling his turgid length out of the placket of his briefs. He wrapped his fingers around himself, teasing the tip of him to her ass.

“No more fingers please…” Katniss turned to him; her eyes desperate for release. “I need to fuck you!”

The offer was tempting. “Are you on birth control?”

Katniss shook her head.

“I didn’t think I needed it.” She looked to him, moving along his fingers. “Condoms?”

He frowned and shook his head as well.

Katniss reached around, her hand reaching to the back of his head to draw him into a kiss. She swirled her tongue around his, swallowing his eager cries, knowing that the were spiraling into dangerous territory.

“Just fuck me without one…” she begged. “…just for awhile…you can pull out before you come…”

The thought of being bare inside her tight cunt, feeling himself sheath in her sopping tunnel was his undoing and he grunted as he came, spurts of cum spraying her ass cheeks, covering those full globes.

Peeta fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Katniss was bent against the window, her hands still anchored to the glass. “Oh my God…”

He crawled back to her, kneeling in front of her.

“Come here, sweetheart. Sit on my face.”

Shakily, she lowered her cunt to his mouth, her hand using the walls for support.

After a moment, Katniss began to move, his mouth sucking at her labia as she began to hump his face.

“Shit!” she hissed, her moments jerky. “Your tongue, Peeta! Fuck me with your tongue!”

His hands grabbed her ass cheeks and Peeta lifted just enough to spear his tongue into her quim, rocking her against his face, tasting the sweet nectar of her impending release.

“Yes…yes…just a little more—” Peeta could feel her coming around his tongue and he pushed forward, finding her clit and sucking harshly. “PEETA!”

He really hoped that the glass was thick enough to cover her cries.

His mouth was filled with her and he drank her eagerly, all the while drawing her down gently until Katniss was cradled in his arms.

“Oh my God,” she gasped. “You eat pussy like your life depended on it.”

Peeta laughed against her hair. “Could you put that on my next peer review?”

Katniss lifted her head, smiling tiredly at him.

“Of course, along with ‘Has the filthiest mouth and deserves a raise for it’.” She closed her eyes, resting against his chest. “Let me just rest for a moment.”

Peeta slipped her stilettos off. “I got you.”

Reaching under her arms and knees, he stood up, carrying her bridal-style to their bed. Katniss slipped under the comforter, her head immediately going to her pillow.

“Rest. I’m going to clean up,” he told her though he could see that Katniss was already falling asleep.

Going to the bathroom, Peeta cleaned her climax from his face, licking his lips to taste that last bit before rinsing with mouthwash. He was exhausted, quickly disrobing as he left the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind him.

Sleeping naked wasn’t usually a thing for him, but he needed to feel her against him. Being with her felt almost like a dream and to have her close and feel her heart beat against him assured Peeta that it was all real.

He slid into the bed, facing the beautiful sleeping woman, and closed his eyes.

“Peeta?”

Opening his eyes, he found Katniss staring at him.

“For what it’s worth, I think Gale really misses you.”

“He made his choice,” he told her.

“Love will make you do dumb shit,” she pointed out. “He must really love her—or at least think he does.”

“Then God help him.”

“Also, if they never happened, this—” Her hand found his and she entwined their fingers. “—might not have happened.”

“I guess I can thank Gale for that, at least,” he grumbled.

Katniss smiled, scooting over to him and laying her head on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Peeta finally slept.

* * *

See last part for notes.


	3. Napa

**A Simple Favor**

_Napa_

“Have you ever played baseball?” Peeta asked as they entered the garage.

“I’ve been known to have a way with balls,” Katniss replied, and he guffawed. She stopped and looked around the long corridor. “Are we in some sort of Mercedes showroom?”

“No, my Dad just loves his cars.” He looked down at the key fob and pressed the unlock button. Luckily, the car in front of them was the one that flashed its lights. “Oh good, we don’t have to search this bat cave.”

They went to the SUV and Peeta opened the passenger door for Katniss. She smiled gratefully, kissing him before slipping into her seat.

Peeta looked her over as she put her seatbelt on. She was wearing a pair of tight workout pants and a fitted baseball tee. Her hair was in a low ponytail with the tail pulled through the back of a dark grey baseball cap.

“Hey.” Katniss turned back to him. “You look beautiful.”

“I look exactly like I do at the office,” she replied with a smile.

“Exactly.”

“Well, if you’re into this—” Katniss reached into her tote and pulled out a familiar piece of clothing; her Panem Projects hoodie. “—I brought this just in case I got cold.”

Peeta chuckled, leaning into the car and giving her another kiss. “Perfect.”

Closing the door, he rounded the car to the driver’s side and stepped into the SUV.

“So, why exactly are we doing this?” Katniss asked as they pulled out of the garage.

“It’s just a day to unwind before we head up to Napa for the wedding,” Peeta explained. “We’re staying at the Cartwright’s home since the ceremony is at their winery. Delly wanted to have her wedding where she spent most of her childhood.”

Katniss let out a low whistle. “I can’t imagine living at a winery.”

“At the age of twelve, Delly could tell you what year a bottle of red was just by its scent,” he recalled with a grin. “I think Rye sort of fell in love with her once he found out about that little tidbit.”

Katniss smiled at the thought. “How exactly did they meet?”

“Dad was looking into investing in a winery and one of his clients suggested the Cartwright Winery.”

Peeta made a turn down the hill and Katniss looked out at the view of San Francisco before them, her eyes wide as she took it all in. He took her hand, his other on the wheel, and Katniss smiled, her eyes still on the city.

“And then what happened?”

“We decided to make a day out of it and visit the place,” he said. “So, we get there, and this cute little blonde, came rushing down the steps of the estate. She had these red-rimmed glasses on and was holding _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ in her hands. As she gets to the last step, she completely trips and Rye practically jumps out of the car to help her. They couldn’t be separated after that.”

Katniss put a hand to her chest. “I love that.” He raised a brow at the unexpected sentimentality; it was so out of character for her. “I have a soft spot for childhood romances. My parents had this spectacular meeting. They were in the same Kindergarten class in our hometown and their teacher taught the class the school song. One day, she had asked for a volunteer and my father stood and sang. My mom went breathless for him—even as a five-year-old—and then their eyes met…and that was it.”

Peeta let out a breath. “That is a great story. To have that kind of surety so young and to find your person.”

“I mean they were, of course, on and off throughout their childhood years,” Katniss continued. “But high school came around and they reconnected at a school dance. Right after they graduated, they got married and then I came along.” She looked down, flicking a piece of lint off her pants. “Unfortunately, I nor Prim have been as lucky as to have their soulmates fall in their laps.”

“No singing boyfriends?” he teased.

Katniss shook her head. “Maybe I haven’t been listening well enough.”

“I wanted the kind of love that Delly and Rye have so badly when I was younger.” Peeta couldn’t help the disappointed sigh that escaped him. “When Madge came along, I clung to the hope that we could have that same thing.” He shook his head. “I was stupidly naïve.”

“You never really gave up though,” Katniss pointed out, her dark eyes on him. “Bitter man that you are sometimes, I still see a flicker of hope in those eyes. You still want to love someone.”

She squeezed his hand.

What if he already did?

++++++

“Run, you lazy son-of-a-bitch!”

“You do not talk to your father like that!” their mother called out to Rye from the side of the field. Next to her, Mrs. Cartwright jumped in excitement as her husband caught the ball in the right field, throwing it to Gale on Third Base.

However, his father rushed by his former friend, and made a full-on dive towards Home.

Katniss let out a triumphant shout as his Dad stepped onto Home Plate.

“That was awesome, Marshall!” she told him and the two high-fived.

Peeta grinned watching the pair. He, Rye, his Dad, Katniss, and two of Delly’s cousins, Gloss and Cashmere made up one team while Delly, Madge, Gale, Mr. Undersee along with two of Rye’s Fraternity brothers, Thom and Brutus made the opposing team. It turned out that Katniss shared a competitive streak almost akin to his Dad’s and the two had bonded over their drive to win.

It warmed him to see how well she fit in with the rest of the Mellarks. He watched as his Dad handed Katniss the bat, patting her paternally on her shoulder before joining them.

“You ready?” he asked as they headed to the Home Plate. His eyes went to Madge at the Pitcher’s Mound. She had been a fair player when they used to play together and from what he could see so far during the game, Gale had also taught a few things.

Katniss eyed the woman before turning back to him. “Any tips?”

“From what I’ve seen so far? She’ll go hard first, try to intimidate,” he said. “So, you can do either of two things. One; you wait her out until she gets sloppy with her pitches like Dad did, or two; you go just as hard, trust that you’ll take her out on the first pitch.”

Katniss nodded, her eyes contemplative.

“Understood.” She moved in closer to him, pressing her front to his. “Give me a kiss.”

Peeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dropped his lips down to hers. She moaned and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting spearmint as the bat fell from her grasp. Her hand reached to his cheek, cupping gently, and he drew her closer.

He couldn’t get enough, not just of the kisses, but of her.

They were suddenly interrupted by Rye’s loud whoop.

“Okay, lovebirds! Let’s not make babies at Home Base!”

“Rye Mellark!” their mother screeched at him.

Slowly, they pulled apart and Peeta reached down to pick up the bat, handing it to her.

He pressed one last kiss to her swollen. “I’ll see you back here at Home.”

As Peeta turned away, he heard a quick whistle, and turned back.

Katniss smirked. “I don’t get intimidated.”

She pointed out beyond the field at a cusp of trees and stepped up to the plate.

Madge’s mouth was thinned as she stared at Katniss; the grip on the ball she held was tight, her knuckles white. She smacked the ball against the glove, her eyes cold.

Peeta was aware of how silent things became.

After all, it wasn’t every day that his former girlfriend and his current (fake) girlfriend would face one another.

Katniss did a few practice swings before adjusting herself. Gripping the bat, she readied herself, her grip strong and her stance steady. He felt a frisson of pride watching her; Katniss was bold, unafraid, and like he told her, more than once, beautiful, inside and out.

And Peeta watched her getting ready to swing, it hit him swift and sharp.

He was in love with her.

This wasn’t just a weekend stint where they pretended to be a real couple and he touched and kissed her like they were.

He wanted it to be real.

He wanted it all; the good and the bad of a relationship—with her.

_CRACK!_

Her swing was right on target and Peeta watched as the ball flew passed the field—to the cusp of trees that she had pointed to.

“WOO!” His father yelled behind him.

Katniss ran, her hair flying behind as she sailed around the bases.

Not only was she a crackerjack at bat, but she was quick too.

“Bring it home, Katniss!” Rye yelled behind him.

Then she was running towards him, hat lost at Third Base and her dark hair haloed around her sweet face.

Katniss reached for him, just as she stepped on Home Base and then she was in his arms, legs wrapping around him as he cradled her. Her mouth found his for a full kiss before she pulled away to pepper kisses along his jawline down to his neck.

“You did great, Katniss…” His mouth traveled down to the crook of her neck. “…and it was incredibly hot seeing you at bat.”

Katniss chuckled.

“I didn’t tell you, but when we were still living at the military base, I was in a kids baseball team. My Dad was the coach, so he demanded that his daughter be a top-notch hitter. We were champions three years in a row.”

Peeta gazed up at her, his heart racing at the sight of her smoldering eyes and joyous smile.

“You really are the perfect woman.”

++++++

After the game—their team had crushed it after Katniss closed the game by striking Madge out—the bridal party walked to a neighborhood restaurant. Leaving Katniss in his parents’ company, Peeta retreated to the restroom to clean up and take a breath.

He didn’t realize how impactful realizing you were in love could be.

Katniss had been an important part of his life for the last two years. She was the one beacon that held him together whenever he felt doubt or a lack of self-worth—Madge had really torn that away from him—and Katniss was always there with blunt word or a kick in the pants.

Falling in love with her had snuck up on him.

It was scary but exhilarating all at once.

Washing his hands quickly, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Once more, Gale stood in front of him.

“Hey,” he found himself saying.

“Hi.” Gale offered him a small smile. “Good game.”

“Thanks.” He ran a hand nervously through his hair. “I should go. Katniss is wai—”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” Gale burst out.

“Well, it did.” Peeta took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t know what you need from me, Gale. Do you want my blessing? Do you want me to say that now that I have Katniss that it is okay for you to be with Madge? Because I can’t give that you. It wasn’t okay.”

“I know.” Gale sighed. “When I first met her, I thought she was beautiful, and I thought I could push the attraction aside. Then you got engaged.”

“And, what?”

Gale shrugged. “I told myself that I had to let this crush go. I went to your place to talk to you—to tell you how I felt. Madge was there and she invited me in.”

An iciness crept up his neck as the man continued his story.

“She told me that you two fought a lot,” Gale recalled. “That you both had doubts about getting married and whether you even loved each other anymore. Then she was kissing me…and I didn’t stop her.” He bowed his head. “I wanted her too much.”

When met Peeta’s eyes once more, his own were anguished.

“It went on for about a month before you found us. It was cowardly of me.” Gale shifted anxiously. “I don’t know if you could ever understand this, but I had always been a little jealous of you, Peeta. You have this great family…and you are smart…and you had the perfect woman. For the first time in my life, someone wanted me over you.” He let out a shaky breath. “That day we got caught changed everything—"

The man stopped.

“Don’t stop now,” Peeta bit out bitterly. “Tell me why you threw our friendship away.”

“When you walked in, I knew that everything she said about your relationship was a lie.” Gale scrubbed at his face. “That look in your eyes…we broke you…I broke us. It was too late for me to go back at that point.” His dark eyes were pained. “Madge was pregnant.”

He put a hand to the adjoining wall to steady himself. “What—"

“She lost it,” the man told him, his gaze heavy. “And you were gone…and all we had was each other.”

They both went silent, lost in the past.

There were no words to say really.

So Peeta turned and walked back to the dining room.

As he approached the table, Katniss met his eyes and the smile on her face fell.

She was at his side immediately, pulling him into her embrace.

Her eyes looked to where Gale and Madge now stood; they seemed to be arguing.

“You want to get out of here?” she asked.

He nodded. “You read my mind.”

++++++

“What. The. Fuck.”

Peeta nodded from the driver’s seat. “Exactly.”

They looked out into the dark abyss in front of them.

On emotional autopilot, Peeta had driven them to the beach, remembering that Katniss wanted to see at least one California beach. Unfortunately, it was dark, and the temperature had dropped several degrees since their baseball game for them to even walk out onto the sand.

Katniss turned to him. “You think the baby was yours?”

“It had crossed my mind, but at that point we hadn’t had sex in months,” he explained. “I was finishing up with a contract job and my hours were horrible. We never saw one another and when we did, we were too exhausted, or we had some sort of event to go to. I guess if I really think about it, I might’ve been neglectful—”

“Don’t go down that road,” Katniss interrupted. “Couples are sometimes not on each other’s wavelengths. That doesn’t give you just cause to up and sleep with your partner’s best friend.”

“And, what do I do about Gale?” Peeta continued. “I’m not sure what he wants from me.”

“Someone to talk to?” Katniss shifted, turning towards him from the passenger’s seat. “You probably know about as much about Madge as he does—maybe more. Or, he could just need a friend.” She gave him a sad smile. “I’ve watched them together; it’s more like an owner and her dog than a boyfriend and a girlfriend. She says fetch and he does.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Gale I used to know,” he told her. “He said he was jealous of me, but why would he need to be when he was a great person already?”

“People just don’t see themselves the way their loved ones do,” Katniss replied.

Resting back, Peeta turned to her. “Why are you so easy to talk to?”

Even in the dark, he could still see her cheeks bloom.

“It’s the eyes,” she joked, widening her own in emphasis. “They pull you in, make you reveal all kinds of secrets.”

Peeta tugged her towards him until she was perched on his lap, her legs over the center console and the heels of her feet on her seat. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders to balance herself before settling against him.

“I actually think it’s your smile.” Peeta pressed a kiss to her chin and she sighed, closing her eyes. “Sexy…mysterious…” His lips moved along her cheeks, behind her ears, but not quite onto her mouth. “…so tempting that you get anyone to spill their misdeeds just to get a taste of you.”

“I swear to God, Peeta! If you don’t put your mouth on me right now, I’ll—”

He quickly cut her off, diving into her mouth with abandon. Katniss moaned, her hands cupping his face as he plundered her with his tongue. Not one to be outdone, she rotated to straddle him, grinding her mound on his rock-hard erection.

Peeta could feel the heat of her on his cock; her leggings were bare thin and his own clothing—compression pants and basketball shorts—left little to the imagination. It was obvious that they were panting for each other, propriety be damned.

“Here’s your chance, sweetheart.” His lips moved down her neck and down to her chest. She was already pushing her shirt up, revealing the printed sports bra she wore underneath. “Are there any secrets that you want me to spill?”

Her eyes were hungry dark pools and the thought that if she really wanted to know his secrets, she could get them with this very look.

He pushed the bra up moving it off her tits before capturing a rosy nipple in his mouth.

“YES!” Katniss gasped, arching up and rolling her hips against him.

The sensation of her slit moving along the tip of him caused him to whimper against her; the stimulation was painfully good. He circled the tip of his tongue along her areola, before sucking harshly on her tight bud.

“Ohmigod, please…” Katniss pressed her palm to the driver’s window, her hips moving blindingly. “Fuck me!”

He pulled away from her nipple with a plop to meet her frenzied eyes.

“No.” His mouth went to her chest, sucking, pinching at her nipples. She gasped, teeth clenched at the ministrations. “I won’t have our first time be in my dad’s car. What are we? In high school?”

“Well, you’re letting me hump you like a horny teenager,” she teased, moving her center along him. Katniss leaned toward his ear. “And, I’m so wet…I need that cock inside me…please baby—”

She bit his lobe ruthlessly and _fuck_ —if he didn’t almost just come all over himself.

His hand slid into leggings, past her mesh panties to sodden coarse hair.

Peeta kissed her lightly, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

“How many fingers, love?” he asked. “Three? Four?”

The pads of his fingers massaged her labia and eagerly moved along his digits.

“Three to start,” she panted, her forehead against his cheek. “Then we’ll go from there.”

“Very well.” Still straddling his seat, Katniss raised herself to her knees as his fingers found her entrance. “Go ahead, Katniss. Sit back down.”

She followed his lead and her eyes rolled back as she sank onto his fingers.

“My God, you’re so tight.”

Peeta could feel her muscles pulsating around him, and the thought that one day it might be his cock being squeezed into oblivion was enough to make him explode in his pants.

Katniss moaned, eyes closed, as she began to fuck herself with his hand. With little room, Peeta couldn’t move to help draw out her orgasm, but he could see that the thought of being control was something she enjoyed.

“I love this…” Her hips bucked, and he watched in awed as she moved against him, hair mussed and tits bouncing. “You don’t know how much I’ve thought about being with you.”

His hand reached to the nape of her neck and he drew her down to press a tender kiss to her lips. “Tell me how long.”

“Since I met you,” she confessed as she began to quicken her pace. There was definitive rocking of the car and he hoped that no one driving along reported it. “The first night after we started at Panem Projects, I rode my vibrator thinking about you…”

“Oh sweetheart, you should have said something,” he told her, his thumb reaching to her clit and circling it gently.

“OH FUCK!” Katniss fell against him, his head smushed to her chest, arms encircling his neck and resting on his shoulders. She began to rock harder and Peeta could feel the telltale pulse of her coming around his fingers. He increased the pressure of his thumb against her clit and she shuddered. “Just a little more…”

“Tell me why you didn’t say anything,” he demanded, pushing into her.

“You were still dealing with the whole Madge thing— _fucking bitch!_ —and I didn’t want to ruin us with meaningless sex…”

He pulled away to look up at Katniss, hair all over the place and lips swollen, her grey eyes pleading for release.

She was beautiful.

“It wouldn’t be meaningless,” Peeta told her. “Because you and me—we’re something.”

Katniss looked stunned for a moment.

Then he pinched her clit.

“Now come for me, Katniss.”

And, it was like a snap, Peeta felt that harsh pull on his fingers as she fell apart, her jaw dropped in a silent scream.

She fell against him, shaking as she came down.

Gently, he pulled out of her pants and though it was dark, he could see the sheen of her climax all over his hand.

“I thought you were supposed to tell me all your secrets, not the other way around,” she said breathlessly, watching as he tasted her along his fingers.

Peeta leaned in to give her a kiss.

“Let me tell you this then,” he whispered. “I had a bit of a crush on you, too.”

Actually, it was more like ‘have’.

Katniss chuckled, her hand caressing his cheek affectionately. “We’re a pair of idiots.”

Peeta gave her a few minutes to settle back before heading back home and Katniss promptly fell asleep, curling into her seat. The quiet gave him ample opportunity to mull over everything that had happened.

Why were they trying to fool themselves? They obviously cared for one another.

There was no reason that they couldn’t make it work.

However, there was one glaring problem: they had lied to everyone.

And there was no way they could start a relationship based on a lie.

Back home, Peeta carried a sleeping Katniss back to their room. Laying her on the bed, he took off her shoes before helping her under the blankets.

When he finally settled into bed, she found her way to him, head on his chest as he draped an arm around to hold her.

“Stay with me,” she asked drowsily.

“Always.”

++++++

“So why was Dad grumbling over a handprint on the window?”

Rye smirked at him from the passenger’s seat.

Behind them, Delly and Katniss were chatting about the bachelor and bachelorette party that was happening in the evening. The soon-to-be-married couple decided to catch a ride to the Cartwright Estate and Winery with himself and Katniss to catch up with them.

“It seems like we haven’t seen you two at all in the last two days!” Delly admonished during breakfast.

So, they acquiesced feeling _slightly_ guilty for leaving the festivities for more filthier activities.

Peeta met Katniss’ eyes briefly from the rearview mirror; she blushed, and he smirked in return.

“I’m not sure what happened,” he told Rye, his eyes on the road.

“So that wasn’t Katniss’ handprint?” his brother pushed.

“What are you two talking about?” Delly asked.

“Well, my love, I was talking about the handprint that my Dad found on the driver’s seat window,” Rye explained with glee. “According to him, it looked like someone was trying to recreate the car scene from _Titanic_.”

Katniss shook her head in embarrassment.

“I think it’s kind of romantic,” Delly offered. “I mean, it’s been months since we’ve boned in your car.”

“Just kill me now,” Peeta called out. “Can we talk about something else?”

“So, do we want to talk the giant elephant in the car named Gale?” his brother countered.

“Rye, really?” Delly protested. “Can we just have a drama-free weekend?”

“I’ve known Gale most of our lives,” Rye said, his voice serious. “And, it was a shock after what happened between you two.” He looked to his brother. “I don’t appreciate that he chased you away clear across the country.”

Peeta grit his teeth, his hands tightening on the wheel.

“If we’re going to talk about this,” Katniss interrupted, seeing his distress. “Madge told Gale that she and Peeta were unsure about getting married.”

“Is that true?” Delly asked, her eyes darting between Katniss and Peeta.

Peeta sighed; there was no way to avoid this conversation.

“Gale has been trying to talk to me since I arrived and at the restaurant, he finally did,” he told them. “He apologized and talked about always being jealous of what I had…being flattered that Madge wanted him…and her assurance that we were practically calling off the engagement…starting their affair…and so on and so forth…”

“Well…” Rye looked regretful at even starting the conversation. “…shit.”

Delly shook her head. “Maybe I should talk to Madge.” She looked genuinely upset over everything said. “We’ve always been close since she and Peeta started dating and even after they broke up.”

“Why don’t you talk to her after the wedding?” Katniss suggested. “You have a lot going on and adding on more drama isn’t what you need. You just have to focus on the fact that you’re marrying the love of your life tomorrow.”

“You’re right.” Delly took a deep breath and gave everyone a smile before looking to Katniss. “Thank you. You’re such a lifesaver.”

She pulled Katniss into arms.

“That’s super hot.” Rye turned in his seat, his phone pointed at the two. “Just squeeze a little harder, Delly.”

“You’re such a little shit,” his bride retorted, though her eyes shone at her fiancé.

Rye winked before straightening himself in his seat. “I love you too.” Rolling down his window, he stuck his head out. “I’m getting married tomorrow!”

Peeta made a sudden turn into a dirt road; tall cypress trees surrounded them as they drove down the familiar path.

Katniss looked out her window. “Where are we?”

“Wait for it,” Peeta told her, watching from his rearview.

Her eyes were wide, her palms pressed to the glass in excitement and he smiled at the innocent picture she made.

“Fucking Merlin’s balls!” Katniss turned to them. “Are we at Hogwarts?”

Peeta snorted as Delly and Rye burst into laughter.

He slowed the car in front of the entrance. “Welcome to the Cartwright Estate and Winery, sweetheart.”

Rye leapt out of the car, opening the door for Delly and Peeta followed suit.

Katniss took his hand as she stepped out of the car, her eyes on the magnificent stone house.

“It actually has towers,” she breathed out in amazement.

“All for show,” Peeta informed her. “But it does have an amazing library.”

“Come on, slow pokes!” Delly called out, halfway up the stairs.

“By the way, I just did a quick measurement of your handprints on the back window, Katniss,” Rye said, a glint in his blue eyes. “And, they’re a perfect match to one on the driver’s side window.”

Peeta glared at his brother. “So?”

He smirked. “I’m telling Mom.”

And then Rye rushed up the stairs, disappearing behind the open door.

Katniss sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Go get him.”

Peeta nodded before sprinting up the stairs after the man.

“RYE!”

+++++++

“When Delly and Rye throw a party, they really throw a party,” Katniss remarked as they walked into the barn in the back of the estate. “But, why a carnival theme?”

The inside of the barn held carnival game booths. At one booth she watched Brutus throwing a baseball at a tower of milk bottles while at another booth, Rye was playing ring toss as Delly watched and cheered him on.

“Their first date.” Peeta looked her over, a smile on his lips. “I was beginning to miss the braid.” He tugged at the tip of her plaited braid fondly. “But I do appreciate the sight of you in skinny jeans and boots.”

Katniss tugged at the flannel, borrowed from him, knotted at her waist.

“Delly did specify that we dress ‘barnyard chic’, whatever the hell that means,” Katniss said. “Do you want to play anything?”

“Let’s go look around,” he suggested, and she took his hand as they walk out through the back entrance of the barn. “Wow.”

They both looked up at the Ferris wheel, watching it rotate smoothly. Next to it were the concession stands serving the usual carnival fare; from the corner, he saw Gale holding an Icee as Madge cradled a beer in her hand. His ex-fiancée wobbled as she and Gale set off for the barn and he briefly met eyes with Gale.

He nodded and the man nodded back before leading Madge away.

There would be no drama tonight.

“I’ve decided that this is the best bachelor and bachelorette party that I’ve ever been to,” Katniss announced. She hadn’t even noticed the other couple so caught up in watching the Ferris wheel whirl. “So, what should we do first?”

Peeta looked around and something in the far corner caught his eye.

He tugged her hand. “Come on.”

Katniss’ gaze went to where they were heading. “Photo booth?”

“Yes. We need to document this before we get super drunk—which will probably happen since this is my brother’s party—and can’t remember a damn thing.”

They reached the booth and he opened the curtain for her so she could step in. Peeta closed it behind him as Katniss bent forward to read the instructions next to the camera viewer.

“I’m really enjoying this view,” he remarked as he sat on the single stool.

“We are _not_ messing around in this booth,” Katniss said as she sat on his lap. “Your brother and Delly get copies of these photos.”

“Well, I know what our first pose should be.” Peeta flicked off the camera and Katniss followed with a laugh. The first flash went off. “Oh, that was bright!”

Katniss picked their next pose, her arms around him, cheek pressed to his.

He turned to look at her for the third pose as she smiled at the camera.

The last one was a given as their lips met in a kiss.

“That was a lot harder than I thought,” Katniss said as they both stepped out of the booth.

“It was fun though.” He looked to her. “Will you be framing this picture for your desk?”

She leaned against the booth. “Is that your way of asking if I’ll be talking to HR about our change of relationship?”

“I mean, it would be better for them to find out that way rather than catching me fucking you against your desk,” he replied.

“I have a lot of important paperwork on my desk!” Katniss protested. “Why can’t it be your desk?”

The strip of photos came out and he picked it up quickly.

“These are actually cute,” he said as they walked back towards the barn. “I think I’ll keep this at _my_ desk.”

“Fine, but this means we’ll have to take another picture for mine.” Katniss looked down at her boots. “I think that maybe I should talk to HR.” She cleared her throat. “If you want me to.”

He was suddenly soaring through the air.

Peeta lifted her chin. “Yes, I want you to.” He looked over at the barn. “Speaking of which—if we’re going to do this, we should tell my family the truth.”

“Right now?” she asked anxiously.

“After the wedding,” he told her, and she nodded in agreement.

Reaching for her, Peeta reached to cup her face.

“Would you like me to officially ask you to be mine?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Katniss countered quietly. She covered the hand against her cheek with her own. “But if you would like to declare your utter devotion to me at the office, I would not be adverse.”

He laughed, leaning to cover her mouth with his. “I thought I already had.”

They walked towards the barn, his arm around her shoulders.

As they neared the entrance, a tall, golden-haired man stopped short in front of them. A petite dark-haired woman was following behind him, her hand resting over a prominent belly.

“I’m so sorry!”

Peeta shook his head, giving them a friendly smile. “No problem—”

The woman stepped forward; her chocolate eyes wide. “Katniss?”

Katniss trembled against him. “Hello Clove…” Her gaze went to the man. “…Cato.”

Before Peeta could ask who they were, Katniss stepped back.

Her voice shook, “Excuse me.”

And then she was gone.

* * *

See last part for notes.


	4. The Wedding

**A Simple Favor**

_The Wedding_

Peeta turned quickly, watching as Katniss ran past the Ferris wheel and disappeared into the vast acres of the winery’s grapevines.

What the hell happened?

And, that look in her eyes, the anguish…

He circled back to the couple. Clove looked devastated, tears in her eyes as Cato’s arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, his mouth in a soft frown.

“I’m going to go check on her,” he told them.

“Are you her husband?” Clove asked carefully.

“Just the boyfriend.” However, Peeta couldn’t help but smile. “But, I’m mad about her, if that helps.”

“It’s good that she has you,” Cato said. He faltered, looking to Peeta worriedly. “I hope that after you speak to Katniss that you don’t think too poorly of my wife and I.”

Peeta’s expression thinned, stepping back from the couple.

“I will support Katniss and if she hates your guts, then there’s nothing but for me to hate you, too.”

“Fair enough,” Cato replied diplomatically.

With that, Peeta headed towards the vineyards, the sounds of the party starting to fade the further he walked in. He walked until there was nothing but complete silence.

Yet, Katniss was still nowhere to be found.

He began to worry that she had somehow gotten lost and was now roaming the adjoining property in distress. Or maybe she had gone back, looking for a bat to swing at the couple—

“Of course, this would happen, you dumbass! Did you forget that Clove used to live in California?”

Peeta followed her one-sided conversation moving left and up two rows of grapevines to find her pacing back and forth, arms crossed and hair loose.

“Why this wedding? They’ve probably been telling everyone about that one loser girl in college—”

“They seemed concerned,” he said, interrupting her rant.

Katniss whirled around and Peeta’s heart broke seeing the tears in her eyes, the tracks of them reflecting in the moonlight. This wasn’t the woman that he was used to seeing; the boss bitch in the office, the effervescent charmer who made everyone in his family love her—including him.

Under the moonlight, she was just a broken girl.

“Were they really?” Katniss spat bitterly. “They weren’t concerned when—”

A sob escaped her, her shoulders beginning to shake. Her hand attempted to cover her the cries escaping her lips, but it was all for naught. The pain radiated off her, hitting his gut and twisting his insides until he succumbed.

“Talk to me, please,” he begged

She was gasping for air, tears still flowing. “I-I-I don’t know where to start.”

“Will you tell me who Clove is?”

“My college roommate.”

Peeta approached carefully, circling to face her. “And Cato?”

Her stare was blank…lost. “My high school boyfriend. We were together in college until…we weren’t.”

It all became clear; she had told Peeta that she understood his pain, that she knew how it felt to be taken by surprise. Katniss had been so willing to help him because she was him at one point—betrayed and left behind by the people she loved.

Her arms wrapped around herself.

“Oh God, I was so in love with him. Even now, I can still remember how my stomach would flip whenever he smiled at me. And, I tried to be everything he needed—friend, lover, caregiver. It was pathetic, but I really believed that I was doing it for us. No one was going to love him like I loved him—and I thought he felt the same.”

His hand reached for her, guiding her to sit against a wooden post. “Then what happened?”

“We went to college together,” she explained. “He lived with a few guys at a nearby apartment complex. I lived at a student residence which, of course, included getting a roommate.” Her voice fell to a whisper. “Clove.”

Katniss met his eyes, her own glistening with tears.

“She was new to the East Coast and we got along quickly. We loved to watch Korean romantic dramas and we both loved Janis Joplin. I never really had many girlfriends in high school because I was so caught up in Cato. However, with Clove, I got to do all those silly, girly things. We’d get our nails done and give each other facials. She was like a sister to me.”

Her head fell to his shoulder and Peeta put an arm around her.

“When I think about it now, I feel so stupid. I introduced them; I can still remember it. There was a party at Cato’s, and I invited her to come along.” Katniss shook her head, drawing her knees up to her chest. “Cato…he lit up the moment he saw her. I’ve played that moment over and over in my head, wondering if it was that moment that he decided that I wasn’t it for him.”

“How about Clove?”

“Like Gale, Clove avoided Cato,” Katniss said. “If I invited her to a party at his place, she would say that she was studying or had other plans. She was an English major like I was, and we had most of our classes together. However, it seemed that she always had more work than I did.”

“When did it all change?”

Katniss sniffled.

“Spring break, during my second year, I went home because my Dad broke his leg and I wanted to check up on him. Clove stayed because she had nowhere to go and worked at the university café. Cato was going camping with some of his roommates.”

“How do you know all of this?”

Maybe it had been his naivety—or that they were just that discreet—but Peeta had never gotten that many details about the affair until his recent talk with Gale. Katniss seemed to have a timeline to when the destruction of her relationship started.

“I’ve had many years to go over details—” Katniss told him wearily. “—many nights after I found out—to sit and analyze every detail, trying to figure out how two people that I loved dearly could hurt me.” She smiled wryly. “When I came back, there was a shift. I sensed it as soon as I went to visit Cato. Clove couldn’t seem to look me in the eye. And then…”

Katniss seemed to shrink into herself and he waited, holding his breath, feeling his stomach tense at what she was about to say.

“I was walking on campus and saw them talking to one another. It seemed like a normal conversation, until—” Unconsciously, her hand went to her hair, tucking a tendril behind her ear. “—he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he smiled at her. Such a small gesture, but…” Katniss met his gaze, eyes blind with pain. “…he never smiled at me that way.”

“Fuck,” he breathed out to which she wetly laughed.

“Cato invited me over one day not too long about that.” Katniss shot back up suddenly, pacing once more. Peeta stood up slowly, watching her. “I didn’t think anything of it…until Clove let herself in. They told me that while I was gone, Cato had come back a few days early and had run into Clove after one of her shifts. He walked her home…that turned into dinners…and long talks that went till early morning…”

She stopped; fists curled.

“They weren’t fucking! They were in love!” Katniss burst out. “And, they wanted to pursue the relationship. They didn’t mean for it to happen, of course.” Peeta stood up and she turned to him, eyes wild. “They wanted my blessing…my fucking blessing! Cato never loved me…neither did she…but I loved them both!”

Katniss doubled over, sobs overtaking her body.

“Worst of all, you would think that karma would just bite them in the ass. It didn’t. They’re happy and still together. They’re having a baby…”

Her voice cracked at ‘baby’.

“They made me hate love.”

Peeta rushed over, yanking her into his arms.

Cato and Clove didn’t want him to hate them?

Well, fuck that.

Peeta more than hated them for Katniss’ sake. They had made her believe that love wasn’t meant for her. They had double-teamed a nineteen-year-old girl to break her heart before asking for forgiveness and acceptance.

“I don’t believe that,” he told her. Pulling away, his hands went to her shoulders to keep her broken form from topping over. “I’ve seen you…the real you that you try to hide away. You still love and you hope. I see it in everything that you’ve done for me…and the way that you talk about your family…and how you’ve just found your way into my family’s hearts. God Katniss! If only you could just see what’s right in front of you!”

She went still, her eyes wide at his clumsy torrent.

Peeta felt a bit wheezy, his words churning in his stomach. He was pretty much pouring his pathetic semblance of a heart to her, knowing that she would likely shut it down.

“What’s in front of me?”

He looked to her, reaching to take her hands in his own.

“I am.” Peeta reached, his hand caressing those beautiful lines of her face. “Your friendship is precious to me and if you loved me like I love you, I’d treat your heart like fucking treasure.” His eyes remained on her impassive expression—he _must_ persist. “There is no one I would rather argue with, or go over inane service reports with, or be with than you. You’ve been my person for two years, Katniss Everdeen. I’m not letting you get away. If you want someone to fight for you, you’ll find him right here.”

Katniss stared at him.

Then stared some more.

This was the longest silence of his life.

“Are you going to say something?” he questioned warily.

“Do you think I should forgive them?”

Not exactly what he was expecting.

However, he and Katniss had always been truthful to one another, except for his hidden feelings, and just because he loved her, it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t tell it to her straight.

“I think that if you want to move passed this, you have to at least speak to them.” Peeta sighed. “I’m no genius when it comes to feelings, but I know you. You never leave things half-done. You have to close this chapter of your life if you want to start a new one—with me.”

Katniss nodded, quiet as she contemplated his words.

After a moment, she held out her hand.

“Let’s go and find them.”

++++++

Katniss and Peeta were surprised to discover that there was no one outside of the barn.

“Maybe Rye and Delly are making some sort of welcome speech?” Peeta suggested.

However, as they entered the barn, that was far from the case.

There was chaos.

Gale was holding back Madge, while Delly was sobbing next to a livid Rye.

Together, they walked over to the group.

Peeta looked between the couples. “What the hell is going on?”

“Come on, Rye…what we had was special!” Madge pleaded ignoring Peeta. She was drunk—more than drunk as Peeta realized that Gale wasn’t holding her back; he was holding her _up_. “Why are you marrying this butterface?”

Her arm waved out at Delly, who despite watering eyes was fuming.

Peeta turned to his brother. “What is she talking about?”

Madge turned to Peeta. “It was always Rye I wanted, never you,” she sneered.

“Do not listen to her!” Rye went to him, hands on Peeta’s shoulders. “A few years ago, I overslept at Delly’s. She left for work early, but I didn’t know. So, when someone slipped into bed, I thought it was Delly…”

He nodded over at Madge; eyes glassy, and Peeta did a double-take at the realization.

“You held me! You nuzzled me! Didn’t it feel so much better than this—” Madge looked dismissively at Delly. “You were excited for me!”

“I was asleep, and I thought you were my girlfriend,” Rye stated directly. “When I realized you weren’t Delly, did I not ask you to leave?”

“But I know you really didn’t want me to leave,” Madge countered.

“No, I _definitely_ wanted you to,” his brother said bluntly. “I am in love with Delly. I am marrying Delly unless she decides that she doesn’t want to.” Rye turned to Delly, his gaze imploring. “I didn’t tell you because you were under a lot of stress that year. Your grandmother had just died and I know you two were close. I know it would’ve killed you to lose someone else in your life.”

He then looked to Peeta.

“I didn’t tell you because you were so in love with her. I told her to get out as soon as I realize who she was—"

“GET OUT!”

They all turned to Delly, anger sparking off her as she approached Madge.

“I have tried to find the positive in you, have tried to understand why you are so toxic,” she continued. “But I can’t make excuses for you anymore—so get out. Get out before you spread more of that toxic mess onto the rest of us!”

Gale stepped forward. “We’re leaving.” He looked around, stopping to look at Peeta. “I’m so sorry.”

He then proceeded to drag her out, Madge protesting loudly.

Rye went to his fiancée, his gaze anxious. “Delly?”

She whipped around to look at him. “Do you still want to marry me?”

“Of course!”

“And do you promise not to hide anything because you think I can’t take it?” Rye opened his mouth to respond, but she raised her hand to silence him. “Because believe it or not, I can.”

“I know and I won’t hide anything from you.” His hands reached to hers. “Do you still want to marry me?”

It was the first time that Peeta had ever seen Rye so flummoxed…so worried…so desperate.

Delly looked away for a moment, before looking to his brother, tears in her eyes.

“Of course, I still want to marry you, you idiot!” she burst out, her lips in a wide grin.

“Thank God…” Rye reached, cupping her face and covering Delly’s mouth with his. “…I love you.”

Her arms around his neck, Delly leapt, her legs circling his waist. “I love you too, baby…” Her lips peppered Rye’s face. “You so owe me—”

“Later, I’m going—”

“Stop please!” his mother called out to the couple before turning to the crowd. “We apologize for the disruption! Please stay and enjoy the rest of the evening!”

His father and the elder Cartwrights began to go to each guest, handing out the goodie bags provided by the winery.

“You should go talk to him,” Katniss suddenly said.

“Rye?” Peeta looked to where he and Delly were attempting to conceive his future niece or nephew. His mother was fruitlessly trying to stop them from making a spectacle out of themselves—good luck with that. “I think he has his hands full of Delly’s ass right now.”

“No!” Katniss shook her head. “I meant Gale. I don’t think they’ve left yet.”

She tugged him, leading them both to the front part of the barn. Stepping outside, they found Gale struggling to lead Madge to the parking lot. Guests who were leaving stared at the couple, some glared as they passed while others whispered, not bothering to acknowledge Gale’s hard-pressed attempt to usher his girlfriend away.

Peeta looked to Katniss and she nodded in understanding.

“Gale!” He rushed over to the man. “Let me help you with her.”

Madge was dead weight, her head hanging and her feet dragging, so he went on her other side to put her arm around his shoulders.

Gale did the same and together they made their way to the man’s car.

“Thanks,” Gale mumbled quietly.

“No problem.”

Once they got Madge situated in the passenger seat of Gale’s car, seatbelt on and sitting upright, Gale turned to Peeta, tiredness radiating off him.

“I believe our invite to the wedding has been officially revoked,” Gale said quietly. “For what it’s worth—I’m sorry that she’s caused so much trouble.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peeta replied easily. “Madge has always been self-serving. I just never saw it and neither did you.”

“I probably won’t see you before you leave.” Gale held out his hand. “It is really great to see you so happy; Katniss is good for you.”

Peeta shook his hand. “Thanks.” As they pulled away, he suddenly found himself looking to Gale once more. “If you ever need to talk, my number is still the same.”

There was loneliness in the man’s eyes; Gale had sacrificed so much for Madge.

However, he lit up at Peeta’s offer.

“Of course,” Gale replied. “My number is still the same…if you ever want to share some good news.”

Peeta nodded before turning back towards the barn. Katniss stood waiting for him at the doorway, a soft smile rising at the sight of him.

“Everything okay?”

Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

“I think it will be.”

“Were you able to find Clove and Cato?” Peeta asked.

Katniss shook her head. “No. I think they left before the Madge debacle.” She sighed. “Just as well.”

“They will probably be at the wedding,” Peeta assured her. He looked to where his family stood. “I think it’s time to tell them.”

She looked to him doubtfully. “After all of this, do you think that they’ll be able to handle the news that we’ve been lying to them?”

“I think that this will be one of the better things they hear today,” he assured her.

++++++

“Are you stupid?” his father yelled.

“Oh yeah—they’re super happy about this,” Katniss muttered from where she sat next to him in the Cartwright’s den.

“Well, they were very convincing,” Delly offered. “I mean the kissing was top notch, tongue and everything.”

“Just to clear this up—you didn’t have sex in Dad’s car?” Rye asked.

Katniss’ head fell between her knees.

“No?” Peeta offered. “I mean pants were on…kind of.”

“What the hell is going on with you children?” His mother glared between him and Rye. Her fiery eyes went to his older brother. “The Maid of Honor is claiming to be in love with you!” Then she circled to him. “And, you got your boss to pretend to be your girlfriend!”

“I’m just a manager, actually,” Katniss squeaked out, but then put her head back down.

“Why would you do something like this?” his father asked.

“Because I couldn’t come back here alone!” Peeta groused. He stood up, pacing between the couches. “Two years ago, everything just went to shit. I lost my girlfriend and my best friend in one moment…and when I knew she was coming…I just couldn’t do it alone.”

He turned, falling to his seat beside Katniss.

“Then, my friend offered to help me.” His eyes went to the woman before him, hair a mess after what was a very crazy evening, her dark eyes full of warmth, giving him the strength to keep going. “Because she knew how it felt to be hurt and she didn’t want me to be alone.”

Katniss took his hand, giving it a squeeze and turned to his family.

“Meeting all of you, being a part of your family, will be something I’ll always treasure,” Katniss said, her eyes sincerely saddened.

“So what? You’re done with us now?” Delly cried out. “That’s even worse than Rye’s inability to differentiate between my ass and Madge’s!”

Katniss winked at her. “Yours is much better.”

Delly beamed. “Thanks, love.”

“And, I’m not done with any of you!” Katniss continued. “Peeta and I are still working at Panem Projects together. I’ll give you my cell phone number and my business card—”

“Katniss.” She looked to him. “Maybe we should tell them about us?”

“What do you mean?” his mother asked. “You’re already an us—a fake us!”

“We want it to be real,” Peeta told them as Katniss squeezed his hand. “Over the last three days, our feelings for one another have changed. Or maybe they’ve been there all along…and whether she wanted me to or not, I fell in love with her. We decided even with all the bullshit and drama, that we’re going to try to make a go at it.”

“So, what do you all think?” Katniss asked them.

Katniss and Peeta were met with absolute silence.

His father stood up; his eyes expressionless as he stared at them.

Slowly, he approached, still silent, and Katniss curled against him.

She leaned over. “He’s not going to yell again, is he?”

Peeta reached, a finger tracing her face gently. “I won’t let him.”

“Rye?” his father suddenly barked and nodded at the couple.

Rye responded quickly, “Potato.”

“What the fuck?” Katniss burst out.

Peeta patted her knee, unable to keep the smile off his face.

His father then turned to Delly, who promptly answered, “Potato.”

Then his father looked to him. “I already know your answer.”

So, he went to his wife. “And, you, my heart?”

Her gaze went to Katniss and Peeta, her hand to her chest, and a wide smile brightening her delicate features.

“Potato.”

“Your family is insane,” Katniss muttered.

“All families are,” Peeta retorted with a small chuckle.

“Potato,” his father agreed before turning to Katniss, his eyes warm. “Whenever we need to decide on something, whether it be investing in a business, or even if we should eat at a questionable restaurant, we make the decision as a family. Since we like to be discreet, we came up with a code word—Potato means ‘Yes’. Only family members or soon-to-be family members know the code words.”

Katniss raised a brow. “And, what is the code word for ‘No’?

His father guffawed. “Carrot.” She nodded and he cleared his throat. “So, what say you, Katniss? Do you want to be part of this family? This isn’t to be taken lightly; codes will have to be changed if you decide you’re not ready to commit to Peeta—or us.”

She turned to Peeta, her eyes flitting through each bit, her hands cradling his cheeks…and then she kissed him so gently that it barely registered on his lips.

However, that small taste left him on fire.

By the look in her eyes, she felt it too.

Standing, Katniss went to his father—bold and brave—her walk very similar to the strut she used at the office.

She stopped in front of him bravely and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.

“Potato.”

His father beamed. “Welcome to the family.”

He pulled her into his embrace. His mother soon joined then Rye and Delly.

They separated and Katniss turned to him, her eyes full.

His arms open for her and she rushed over, falling against him.

“I love you,” she murmured into his chest.

Her words filled his chest with warmth and light and for the first time in a while, Peeta felt that shadow that had been living in his heart dissipate.

She loved him.

And that was all that mattered.

++++++

“Don’t fuck this up…don’t fuck this up…”

Peeta leaned toward his brother.

“Rye, you do know that the videographer put a mic on your collar, right?”

His brother patted the tuxedo jacket before find the little mic.

“Shit!” He put his mouth to the mic. “I mean sorry!”

Rye and Delly’s wedding day had started out perfect.

Peeta awoke to Katniss in his arms, kissing his neck, as he caressed her breast under her shirt. It got even better when she moved down, removing him from his boxers, and wrapped her mouth around his morning erection.

Then, Delly busted in.

He screamed, then Katniss did—around his cock.

Delly had apologized for interrupting and for just quickly checking out his package—she was impressed—before asking Katniss if she would like to take over as Maid of Honor.

Since according to the bride, the previous Maid of Honor was a two-bit hoebag.

Katniss gracefully accepted.

His girlfriend _—he would never get tired of calling her that!—_ was now walking down the aisle in a pale green gown that Mrs. Cartwright had found for Katniss at a nearby boutique. The woman had somehow gotten them to open at six in the morning so her personal assistant could find the perfect dress for her daughter’s new MOH.

As Katniss reached the end of the aisle, she winked at him before taking her place next to the bridesmaids.

The band seamlessly slipped into the musical piece that the bride had requested which was called ‘When Ginny Kissed Harry’, a tune from one of the Harry Potter movies.

He never realized that Delly was a Potterhead, nor did he know that his brother was.

They apparently were the kind of couple that had waited in line for midnight showings or new book releases. Rye had even proposed to Delly in front of Hogwarts Castle at Universal Studios; there was a giant poster of the moment in front of the ceremony tent, his brother on one knee in his Gryffindor uniform and Delly in her Hufflepuff sweater and skirt, Hagrid crying in the background.

Delly floated down the aisle on her father’s arm, eyes on Rye and he heard Rye’s sharp inhale seeing her. A photographer followed behind while another caught a frontal shot of the bride in her pure white sleeveless gown, a delicate beaded pattern of two swans, wings touching on her skirt. Delly had foregone the veil, instead wearing a feathered, pearl hair piece clipped to one side, her hair in soft curls.

Kissing her father, Delly then turned to his brother and held out her hand.

Rye went to her, taking her hand, and helping her up the steps to the officiant.

“Damn, you’re pretty,” Rye told his bride.

Delly laughed. “Exactly the reaction I was looking for.”

Peeta looked across to Katniss, who was quickly swiping under her eyes. She caught his gaze and he raised a brow at her sudden show of emotion.

Katniss scowled at him, before mouthing ‘ _Shut up_.’

He replied, ‘ _I love you_.’

She used her bouquet to point to the officiant addressing the bride and groom.

‘ _Pay attention…and I love you too._ ’

++++++

The reception took place in one of the outside cellars of the vineyard and Peeta was amused to find that Delly had taken her theme to heart. Four long tables were lined together as if they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts (each guest got a pin of their preferred Hogwarts house); tea candles in thin glasses made it look like they were floating atop the guests while the wedding party was seated at the front table atop a long platform, each of them seated in tall cherrywood chairs.

The couple had their first dance to a lovely but very unique version of ‘Unchained Melody’ and dinner had been served, a feast of roasted chicken and vegetables or if a guest was vegetarian, a vegetarian pot pie.

Currently, the bridal party relaxed in their seat, enjoying the sight of the other guests dancing.

“What are you drinking?” Peeta asked as he sat next to Katniss.

“Butterbeer.” She took a long sip, closing her eyes. “Oh fuck, that’s good.”

Peeta felt himself stir, watching her blissfully savor her beverage.

“God, that’s sexy.” He sampled from her lips, tasting tones of salted caramel along her tongue. “May I spend the rest of the night kissing you?”

“May I finish what I started this morning before Delly caught a glimpse of your penis?”

Peeta chuckled. “I think she caught a little more.”

“I’ve seen a penis before,” Delly stated from her seat next to her husband. “In fact, your and your brother have very similar—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Rye said from his seat, next to Peeta.

“I’m just saying that the family resemblance is strong,” Delly replied with a shrug.

Peeta turned to Katniss.

“Please keep loving me even though my family is obscenely open with one another.”

She swept him into a kiss, deep and longing, before pulling away with wet plop.

“Always.”

Peeta looked out onto the dance floor watching his mother and father. They twirled elegantly together, and his mother’s laugh rang through the air. He smiled to himself, warmed by the woman next to him—and by Firewhiskey.

“What are you thinking about?” Katniss whispered into his ear.

“I’ve always enjoyed how my Dad’s face softens whenever my Mom laughs,” he told her. “He can be so stoic. But with her, he becomes an open canvas.”

“That’s beautiful,” she replied. “You’re just like both of them. Stoic and strong…soft and bright…”

Her cheeks bloomed pink at her words and that familiar welcomed pull at his heartstrings made him thank God (or Merlin) that she had chosen him.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked suddenly.

Katniss smiled. “And we don’t have to convince anyone that we’re madly in love?”

“No. In fact, I don’t think anyone is going to have problem believing that I’m crazy about you,” he told her as they stood and walked down the platform onto the floor. “Feel free to kiss me if you think anyone needs convincing.”

Katniss laughed, her head going to his shoulder as his arms pulled her close, just as new song began to play.

“One of my favorites,” he remarked as they started to move.

“I know. It’s on your playlist at work.” His head lifted to meet her sweet greys. “I’m observant, if anything.”

“Well, I know the Haley Reinhart version is on your phone,” Peeta informed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. “When you crush on someone, your stalker senses heighten. Also, I saw the song opened on your phone screen more than once at work.”

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the music and in Katniss’ scent—light lavender and sage.

“Peeta, I won’t forget this,” she told him softly. “You and this song…our song. And this feeling—like I’m on fire and I’m ready to burn.”

He pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “I’m in love with you, too.”

She took in a sharp breath before responding, her words thick. “Okay. Good.”

Slowly, Peeta guided her into a fast whirl and she laughed, hair flying, and eyes closed, trusting him to guide her.

She was a sight to behold.

Even when they were old and grey, Peeta would hold her, twirl her until she laughed. In the long future ahead, he would tell his children of the moment that the fates had decided that Katniss Everdeen would become their mother.

++++++

“Katniss? Peeta?”

Together, they turned to find Clove and Cato standing before them. Cato look quite dapper in his tuxedo while Clove was a blooming flower in her deep blue gown.

“We were just going to leave, but I was hoping we could talk,” Clove told them.

“Why don’t we sit?” Peeta suggested as Katniss looked on, still silent. He guided his girlfriend to an empty bench while Clove and Cato took the opposite side. She remained tight-lipped so he decided to push the conversation, looking to Clove. “When are you due?”

“Next month,” Clove replied.

“Is this your first child?” Peeta asked.

“No,” Cato spoke, and Katniss looked up in surprise. “We have a little girl. She’s three. Her name is Penny, actually Penelope—”

“After your mother?” Katniss asked.

Cato met her eyes sadly.

“We lost her a few years ago. Cancer.” He swallowed harshly. “She always asked about you.”

Katniss’ mouth trembled. “She was a good woman.” She turned to Peeta. “Taught me how to cross-stitch and how to, unsuccessfully, bake banana bread.”

“She sounded like a wonderful woman,” Peeta told the couple. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Katniss, I know we’re never going to be as close as we once were,” Clove suddenly said, her voice small. “But I hope we can come to even ground. I regret every day that I lost you as a friend and a sister.” She wiped her eyes. “We never wanted to hurt you…to make you feel like your love and friendship was so easily sacrificed—because it wasn’t.”

“And, I regret never thanking you for loving me so unselfishly,” Cato told her, pain in her eyes. “My mom was quick to point out how much you cared for me when we were just kids. I was a bit of a selfish brat.”

Katniss snorted, her mouth lifting. “A bit? Penny was still packing your lunches when we were seniors.”

Cato chuckled softly. “It was a real kick in the pants when I didn’t have the both of you taking care of me.” He looked to his wife; his eyes bright. “Clove is great, but she refuses to make me a sandwich.”

“You have legs and a general knowledge of where the fridge is,” Clove retorted.

They all laughed at her words and Peeta reached under the table to take Katniss’ hand, giving it a squeeze.

“What we really needed you to know is that we never wanted to you to feel like you weren’t an important part of our lives,” Cato told Katniss. “Because you are. You’re always going to be my high school girlfriend who created flashcards and mnemonic devices to help me pass a class that could’ve kept me from graduating.”

“And, you’re always going to be my surrogate sister who took me out at two in the morning to get burgers and strawberry shakes because I was so homesick,” Clove added softly. She looked to Peeta. “I know that you’re with someone who’s going to cherish the way you love people—because if you’re loved by Katniss Everdeen, you know your heart will be kept safe.”

Peeta nodded, looking to the woman beside him. “I’m going to keep her heart safe.”

Together, the couple stood up, Cato helping his wife carefully. Katniss and Peeta followed, rounding the table.

“Delly told me that you still live on the East Coast,” Clove said. “We went to middle school together and reconnected when Cato and I decided to move to California.”

“We were wondering how we were all connected,” Peeta said easily. “Katniss and I actually work at a Haymitch Abernathy start-up called Panem Projects.”

“I’ve heard about it. I actually work for a non-profit that is looking to get its name out there,” Cato told him. “I’ll mention it to my Director.”

Peeta nodded. “We appreciate it.” He reached out to shake Cato’s hand. “It was nice to meet you.” He then went to Clove and kissed her cheek. “You as well. Congratulations.”

Katniss shuffled next to him awkwardly. “Yeah…um…bye.”

They each gave her a smile, neither attempting to hug or even touch her. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable.

“Goodbye Katniss,” Cato said softly.

Clove approached her carefully.

“You’ll probably hate this, but Penny’s middle name is Katniss. We wanted to name her after the person who showed us how to love someone with your whole heart.”

Together, they turned towards the exit.

Peeta could feel her trembling, her body attempting to make a move.

“Katniss.” She turned to him sharply, her eyes full of tears. “It’s okay to forgive them. I think you need it.”

With a nod, Katniss rushed to the couple and they turned at her call.

His own eyes grew heavy watching as she carefully wrapped Clove into a hug. The woman burst into tears against Katniss’ shoulder and gently, Katniss rubbed her back, speaking into Clove’s ear.

Cato wiped his eyes quickly, watching the former friends. As the two women separated, Katniss went to Cato to give him a hug and he dipped his head into her shoulder affectionately. When they pulled apart, he kissed her cheek, before joining Clove’s side.

Soon they were gone and Peeta went to her.

Katniss sensed him immediately and she was in his arms once more.

“You were right. I needed that,” she said in a shaky voice.

He kissed her temple tenderly. “I’m proud of you.”

“Peeta?”

“Yes?”

Katniss lifted her head to meet his eyes; her gaze was lighter, unburdened, and full of warmth.

“Let’s go home.”

++++++

“Welcome back, Peeta.”

He swiveled in his chair to find Haymitch Abernathy standing by his cubicle.

“Glad to be back,” he replied congenially.

“Effie mentioned that you went to your brother’s wedding.”

Effie Trinket was the Head of HR; the person you went to get time-off approval and a notorious gossip, though the friendly kind.

“Yes. My brother married his childhood sweetheart,” Peeta informed the man. “And, Delly wanted three days of activities before the wedding, so it was this whole big ordeal.”

“Sounds fun,” Haymitch said, his gaze moved behind Peeta. “Good morning, Katniss.”

Katniss slipped into her seat across from Peeta.

“Morning, Haymitch.” Her almond eyes went to the man across. “Morning, Peeta.”

“Good morning, Katniss,” he replied. “You look nice today.”

“Oh—” Katniss looked down at the knee-length rust orange dress and smiled. “—this? Went shopping and it just caught my eye.”

Peeta nodded in approval. “That’s my favorite color.”

Katniss nodded back. “Interesting.”

Haymitch looked between the two curiously.

“Well, alright then.” He turned to Katniss. “You’re meeting with Effie, right?”

“In about ten minutes,” she informed him.

“I’ll be sitting in today,” Haymitch said. “So, I’ll see you then.”

“Of course,” Katniss replied. She watched Haymitch turn the corner before looking to Peeta. “That’s going to be an awkward conversation.”

Peeta looked her over; he had left her place early that morning to shower and change before coming into the office. “How are you doing?”

“Well, last night, you fucked me until I forgot my name. So, pretty damn good—and a little sore,” she said simply, a small smile playing on her rose lips.

“I owe you a nice, hot bath. My place has a clawfoot tub.” Katniss nodded in approval just as Peeta reached into his messenger bag. “Also—” He pulled out a long frame, placing it next to his computer monitor. “—what do you think?”

Katniss stood, leaning down to look at the framed strip of photos over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, smelling her perfume, feeling the soft warmth of her body against him.

“It was a good weekend,” she whispered, her teeth almost at his lobe and his body longed to have her nip him. “I already miss you inside me.”

“Fuck…” Peeta turned, her mouth just inches from his. “Don’t say things like that unless you want me to bend you over one of the conference room tables.”

“As much as I’d love that, I have to go to HR and tell them about my boyfriend.” Katniss straightened herself, smoothing her skirt before patting down her hair. “It’s a mess. I didn’t have time to fix it.” She gave him a nervous smile. “Wish me luck.”

He stood up. “Let me walk you over.”

Katniss didn’t protest, letting him walk by her side towards the back offices. They passed the art department waving over at Finnick Odair, the Senior Designer.

“Hey Peeta! Hey Katniss!” he called out. “Barbeque at my house next weekend. I just emailed you the info.”

“Cool,” Peeta responded. “Can I bring my girlfriend?”

“Of course, dude,” Finnick replied jovially. “Annie would love to meet her.”

They waved goodbye and Katniss beamed at him. “I love when you call me that.”

They got to Effie’s door and Katniss knocked.

“I plan to call you that over and over tonight as you ride my di—”

The door opened and Effie looked out, giving them both a smile.

“Katniss, right on time!” She widened the door. “Come in!”

Giving Peeta a smile, Katniss entered the office, the door shutting quickly behind her.

Heading toward his desk, he felt his steps grow heavier.

Something didn’t feel right.

His feet were suddenly pivoting, turning back until Peeta stood in front of the door.

Without thought, he yanked it open and stepped inside.

The three occupants started at his entrance.

“Peeta, can we help you?” Haymitch asked from his seat next to Effie.

He sat down in the chair across from Katniss.

“I just thought that Katniss could use a little support.” Peeta turned to her, holding out his hand. “Together?”

Katniss grinned, choking back tears before taking his hand.

“Together.” She turned to Effie and Haymitch. “Like I was saying, I would like to inform you about a change of relationship.”

Effie nodded, obviously flustered, before looking down at the papers before her.

“Well, I’ll need you to fill something out…”

Haymitch, on the other hand, crossed his arms and smirked.

“Well, it’s about damn time.”

* * *

Thank you if you stuck around.

I live vicariously through Rye and Delly because I would love to have a Harry Potter-themed wedding. Delly’s dress is inspired by Fleur Delacour’s wedding dress and if you haven’t heard ‘When Ginny Kissed Harry’, you need to.

Also, if you’re interested, the song Delly and Rye danced to is “Unchained Melody” by Lykke Li.

And, if you’re even more interested in music from this story, Katniss and Peeta dance to “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Kina Grannis from the Crazy, Rich Asians soundtrack.

A sequel should be coming out…soon?

Anyway, just keep a lookout.

Until then, JLaLa


End file.
